


Prophecy

by Celinarose



Series: The Forgotten [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Percy asks for help





	Prophecy

"So, why did you bring me here?"

 

"There was a prophecy. One that speaks about tomorrow. No one knows about it except me."

 

"A prophecy? And only  _you_  know about it?"

 

"I had taken Divination for my N.E.W.T.S. That is, in my Seventh Year-"

 

"I read the books. I know what N.E.W.T.S. are."

 

"Yes, well I needd to speak to Trelawney one day. I was asking her my question when she suddenly froze mid-sentence. Her eyes glossed over, and sh began to chant, as if she was in a daze. It was a poem. Something about the day twenty years and a day from Voldemort's death.

 

"1997. So...2017. Tomorrow, then."

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright. Why tell me then? Why not your government? Or even Harry Potter?"

 

"They will never believe me."

 

"What makes you think I do?"

 

"Janine...I need to do something. I need to fix this. I need your help."

 

"The poem. I need to see it."

 

"I had it on some parchment. I could never decipher it, however."

 

"You have not spent years working with men who prefer to communicate more in code and metaphor than in plain words."

 

"...thank you, Janine."


End file.
